The Legend Begins Arc
'Synopsis' ''The Legend Begins Arc ''is the first arc of ''The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green. ''The arc began in Episode 1 & concluded in Episode 4. 'Episodes' 'Episode 1: The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend' Andy arrives to Santa Verde Academy & gets sent into The Doomsday Test, a ranking exam set up for the students. During the exam Andy fails miserably & puts himself down at the bottom of the rankings. As a result Andy is slightly discouraged & vows to climb his way up to the top. Later that night Andy has a conversation with Chessly & ends up saving her in an impromptu attack in the park. Following the save, Andy befriends Chessly & also learns about being patient while on his journey to climb up the ranks. 'Episode 2: Amigos De Por Vida' Andy, Federico & Chessly are paired up with their respective partners for practice/actual missions by their teacher Jen Hawkins. Andy & Federico are paired up, much to Andy's dismay. As the days roll by Federico begins showing admiration for Andy's muscular physique, which distracts him during their practice mission. As a result they have to do it again. Andy tries talking with Federico about the incident, but ends up getting kissed by him in the process, making things much more complicated. The next day the boys fight with one another after Andy eggs Federico on about possibly being gay. As a result they fail the practice mission again, much to Jen's disappointment. Andy & Federico are asked to come back when they're ready to get along or leave the academy for good. The boys dismiss their friendship as they go their separate ways. The next day, Andy & Federico notice that they're in the virtual world. They're suddenly surrounded by sand monsters & are chased all the way to a cliff. Andy pushes Federico off the cliff & into the ocean while also jumping as well. Before Federico drowns, Andy saves him & heads to a nearby cave where they can avoid the sand monsters. Upon awakening Federico hits Andy & explains that he could've died due to being in water. Andy apologizes & wants to stop fighting, which leads to him asking Federico if he's gay or not. Federico honestly admits to being bisexual & calls Andy his first friend. Andy also calls Federico his first friend. The pair finally decide to work together & take out the sand monsters. Afterwards Federico calls Andy his "Amigo De Por Vida", meaning "friend for life." The pair believe they're ready to pass the practice mission, but get surprised by Jen & Headmaster Vandel Rivers. It's revealed that the boys just passed an alternate version of the practice mission. Vandel also advises Federico that its ok to be himself & shouldn't let anything stop him from showing full potential. Andy & Federico once establish their relatonship as "friends for life." The next day Federico reveals that he came out of the closet to everyone in the academy & is happy to finally start being himself. Andy, Federico & Chessly head out of the academy & into the city as a trio of friends. 'Episode 3: Enter The Master of Nature' The students are greeted by Reynaldo Johnson & start their first day of Meditation Class. For their first assignment each male per group must be slightly exposed (shirtless) while doing an ice breaker in the forest. Andy & Chessly get paired up, which leads to some awkward moments. Chessly is then kidnapped by some thugs but Andy eventually saves her. The pair stay in a cave for the night & inevitably share their first kiss with one another. The next day Andy admits to calling Chessly his anchor while having a crush on her as well. 'Episode 4: Dragon, Samurai & Emerald' Isaac Winters starts his first Basic Combat Class in the academy & has the students pair up for sparring practice. Andy & Tachio are paired up, but don't seem to like each other. After a series of disses & remarks, Andy declared that Tachio is his rival but changes his mind after witnessing a fight between him & Jay engages. As a result Andy wants to be Tachio's friend, but he declines. Following Tachio's overhearing of Andy, Federico & Chessly's conversation, he realizes how alone he is following Jay's disowning of their longtime rivalry. The next day Tachio approaches Andy, apologizes for the other day & asks for assistance in rediscovering his purpose. The boys head to Reynaldo for assistance. With Reynaldo's help, Tachio ends up rediscovering his path & must now restore his friendship with former friend, Jay. Afterwards Tachio refuses to be alone ever again & wants to be friends with Andy. The next day Tachio joins Andy, Chessly & Federico's group. Category:Arcs Category:Season 1 Arc Category:Minor Arc